Captive
by Im-Heavily-Medicated
Summary: A girl named Nikki witnesses the brutality of Mewtwo's capture by Team Rocket. They all decide the girl saw too much, and take her prisoner along with Mewtwo. And a new Mew Clone, makes its appearance...
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note-Well, this is my first story, so bear with me. It is of course centered around Mewtwo, and my own made up character. Nikki. Enjoy. R&R please!)**

**Prologue**

A chilly night breeze ruffled Mewtwo's fur, as he overlooked the city on top of one of the buildings. Scanning the area he now called home. He only stirred at night, and slept atop an abandoned townhouse by day. No one ever went there. No one would even try to renovate the place for later sale. It was perfect, well, near perfect anyway... He was never seen, or thats what he was sure of.

Mewtwo shivered and puffed out his fur to keep his body warmth from escaping. The city wasn't very lively this night, and that was how he prefered it. There was less chance of him being seen by any humans. He sighed to himself, and just happened to glance down, and realized, he was being watched!

This human male, stared wide eyed, and mouth agape. Mewtwo gasped and uttered a curse to himself. He made himself invisible with a phychic blast. When the human thought he had gone, he ran off. Occasionally looking back. Mewtwo thought for a moment. "Maybe I should have caught him...Erase his memory" he said to himself. "No. Its a waste of time. Who would believe him?"

"Boss! Boss! You'll never guess what I saw tonight!"

Giovanni growled impatiently at this bumbling idiot of an employee over the phone.

"What? What did you see?"

"I was walking to my apartment after work and-"

"Just get to the damn point!"

"Mewtwo! The cloned Pokemon that blew up your gym and escaped!"

Giovanni's eyes widened.

"When I first saw him a few months ago, I thought I was seeing things. But I kept seeing him on the same building! So I waited a while to tell you, just so I could make sure before we make a move on him."

"Well..." Giovanni stuttered. "I _am_ waiting for my new Mew clone. Its supposed to be much more powerful than that unruly Mewtwo. But, I would like him back. I have a few plans in mind for him."

"Can do Sir. We're on it."


	2. She saw too much

**(Author's note-Sorry the first chapter was so short. I just don't have the time to write as much as i'd like to. Well, enjoy!)**

"Charmander, ember!"

"Chaaaaarrrr!"

Red-hot embers filled the air around Nikki, and her prized pokemon, battling a wild, bothersome pidgey. The pidgey squawked in fear, and fled the scene as fast as his singed wings would carry him.

"Good work Charmander." Nikki praised him, rubbing his scaly reptilian head. Charmander glowed with pride.

Nikki was 16, she began her journey later than most to catch up on her education before leaving home, out into the real world. She immediatly connected with her starter pokemon, Charmander.

Nikki was very thin and weak in appearance, though her attitude made up for it. She wore baggy blue jeans, ripped at the left knee, but both were stained with grass and mud. She was always in a black band t-shirt or hoodie, with a matching black beanie. Her bright magenta colored hair stood out against the dark clothing.

Nikke glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, damn." she muttered. " We need to get to town."

Her Charmander nodded in agreement. Instead of making her pokemon return to its ball, she let it travel alongside her. She was proud of her Charmander, so naturally, she loved showing him off. Nikki made a list of things to do, and things to buy in her head, while visiting the town-no, city. It was quite massive, and easy to get lost in. It was really busy there 24-7. But she wanted to get there before all the rush hour traffic, which meant over-crowded markets and pokemon centers.

Nikki and her Charmander smiled as they saw the buildings peek over the horizon, and they began to jog. When They reached the entrance of the city, they were stopped by a police officer, directing traffic.

"You be careful missy." he said sternly. "Team Rocket has been running amok here lately, you might want to keep your Charmander safe and keep him in his ball, where he belongs."

"Oh, okay." Nikki groaned. Her Charmander frowned, and looked at the ground.

"Charmander, return." Nikki said reluctantly. Charmander was sucked back into his ball.

"Thank you officer." she said, the man nodded in acknowledgement, and went back to directing traffic.

The sun set, and the night life began to stir. Nikki didn't get done with her errands as fast as she would have liked. She didn't want to be traveling in _this_ city at _night_.

Normally, all the hotels would be booked solid. But luckily for Nikki, there was a special hotel for Pokemon trainers. There was a Pokemon center in the lobby, along with snack machines for humans _and_ Pokemon. The rooms were of considerable size, and the beds were humongous, only to accoodate the Pokemon one might be carrying in his or her party. It was home away from home, as Nikki always said.

It was late before Nikki finally finished tending to her Pokemon's every need. Food, water, bath, and grooming. She lay awake, while her Charmander and Poochyena lay beside her on her bed, while her Eevee, Persian and Lotad slept on the other bed. She lay on her stomach, while scanning the t.v. for something, even mildly interesting to watch. Nothing, except a two-star documentary on gold mines. Nikki's stomach growled, so loud in fact it startled her.

She had forgotten about her own stomach, so, she quietly slipped on her slippers, and bathrobe over her pajamas, and went down to the lobby. There was no one there. It was eerily quiet. Only one light lingered over the machines.

_I guess I didn't know how late it really was_, she thought to herself, starting to become a bit frightened. _I should have brought one of the Pokemon with me._

Suddenly the metal clanking sound of trash cans falling over, pierced the silence in the lobby. Nikki nearly jumped out of her skin. She thought it might be a bunch of stray Meowth or Skittys'. But the muffled sound of paniced human voices, compelled her to look outside. She opened the door, exiting the lobby. She turned to corner of the lobby, and peered down the alley. Adjusting her eyes to the dark, she saw three men, in black outfits...but she was not mistaken. She could see the bright red "R" on the front of thier tops. They loomed and grabbed at something...

She moved closer, making sure she couldn't be seen behind the dumpsters. This thing was no human. But it was unlike any Pokemon she had ever seen.

It was quite large, if it were to stand, it would be at least seven feet tall. It was definatly cat-like. It was covered in grey fur, except for its belly, and tail. Those were purple. It's face reminded her of an eagle. Fierce and mean. Relentless. Its purple eyes pierced her heart with...something she couldn't quite explain.

"C'mon!" Nikki heard one of them growl at the other. "We can't hold him much longer. Hurry up and inject the shit into him! If he escaped, Giovanni will be pissed."

The creature had strange mechanical devices wrapped around his waist, neck, wrists and feet. They looked like belts of some sort. But what were they doing to it? It also had, what looked like a muzzle strapped over its face. Perhaps preventing it from biting...or some sort of attack.

The Pokemon kicked and thrashed wildly, trying to break free of Team Rocket's grasp. Its massive purple tail swung up behind the three, and made all three eat concrete.

While they were down, the poor thing tryed crawling away on its hands and knees, but appeared too exhausted. The creature crawled closer to Nikki, but she wasn't sure if it saw her.

"I injected him. Don't touch him. He'll be down for the count in a few seconds."

The cat-like Pokemon glanced up, and saw Nikki, just before collapsing at her feet. She gasped in horror. The poor thing!

Before she even thought of running, Team Rocket already spotted her.

"Stop right there!" One of them hissed.

Nikki ran back inside the lobby, screaming all the way, Team Rocket right on her tail. She awoke Nurse Joy, who was sleeping in the Pokemon center.

"What the- Team Ro-"

Her words were cut short, when a fourth member appeared behind her, and clasped her mouth shut with his hand.

Nikki didn't know what to do, except run back to her room. Her Pokemon could protect her! She struggled with her key card, while the Team was still clambering upstairs.

Green light. She swung the door open, and closed it again behind her just in time. She locked every lock the was on that door.

Her Pokemon awoke, startled and worried.

"Me-Meow?" Her Persian grumbled questioningly.

"Its Team Rocket!" She shouted. All her Pokemon stood at attention, ready to fight. Persian's fur puffed out, and he hissed. Lotad croacked, and Eevee, as small and weak as he was, growled as fiercly as he could.

A sudden bright yellow beam, broke the door open, and sent debri flying everywhere. Nikki and her Pokemon were knocked to thier feet.

Nikki looked up when the debri cleared and the beam subsided. Team Rocket stood with three Dragonair, whom had just used Hyper Beam to break the door open. Nikki was disgusted at how they could teach Pokemon to do thier evil bidding. All three Dragonair lunged at Nikki and her Pokemon, wrapping them tightly, so they could not escape.

Nikki coughed as she tried to speak.

"Wh-what did _I_ do?" she demanded, glowering at these three despicable people. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, seeing as you won't roam free again to blab our litle secret...i'll tell you." The tallest one of the three sneered, "You've seen too much. As far as the general public knows, the Pokemon you saw; which our boss calls Mewtwo, is just a legend intended to harm our reputation."

Nikki scoffed. "Like it was a good reputation to begin with."

The Dragonair wrapped around her squeezed tighter, intending to shut her up. She gasped for air, and coughed. And immediatly shut up.

Nikki's Charmander began growling and struggling at seeing the treatment of her trainer. And the Dragonair holding him, Lotad and Poochyena tightened also.

"Thats what I thought." The tall one said. "_Anyway,_ like I said before. You have seen too much. were not sure what were gonna do with you, but you sure as hell will not return to the real world. If word got out that we actually do have a Mewtwo, we'd be ruined! 'Alive or dead', they'd say. We'd all be hunted down like game."

And with those last words, Nikki and her Pokemon were knocked unconcious...

**(EEEK!!!!! Please review! I hope your on the edge of your seat.) **


	3. Meet Mewtwo

**(Author's note-I'm having a spurt of creativity, so NEW CHAPTER! Here ya go, and don't forget to review.)**

Nikki awoke in a dimly lit room. She wondered how long she had been there. Her head pounded, and she moaned in pain, and clenched her teeth. She felt around, metal bars surrounded her, and she began to panic.

"Oh no." she whimpered. "Charmander! Persian! Lotaaad!" She cried. Someone entered the room, the door let in a blinding amount of light, and Nikki gasped. 

"Silence, you idiot girl." this shadowed figure hissed. "I don't want to have to kill you."

A brighter light suddenly clicked on. Nikki quickly glanced around to see all her Pokemon in separate cages, still unconcious. Nikki's eyes filled with tears. But her anger showed more.

This man, was in a business suit, his hair was slicked back, and a persian stood glued to his side, smirking devilishly.

"I am Giovanni." He said. Nikki suddenly remembered one of the Rocket grunts hissing his name. _This is the leader of Team Rocket_, the thought.

"Seems you've gotten in the way of our plan, but i'm not worried. I've got plans for you, and Mewtwo."

Nikki saw the cage sitting beside her, which held the Mewtwo. Nikki hadn't thought about it before, but she did remember rumors of a super pokemon. A geneticly enhanced copy of the legendary Mew. But...this couldn't be possible...

"So it _wasn't_ a rumor..." she muttered.

"Of course not." Giovanni spat. "Well, I would advise you to be quiet from now on, that is if you want to live."

And with that, Giovanni exited the room, leaving the lights on. Nikki wished he had turned them off again. She felt like she was being watched in this light, being engulfed in darkness would make her feel safer...at least a little bit.

Nikki gawked at Mewtwo, who's eyes were open, but only stared in one direction, as if thinking to itself, grieving...Its breathing was very shallow, perhaps it was because of the belts surroundings its midsection.

Nikki remembered all the articles in the Newspapers, the Pokemon magazines, and websites she went to. All these supposed rumors, were all true. She also remembered the stories her mother told her about Mew. Her mother claimed she had seen Mew on more than one occasion when she was a child. And once, actually following it to the mountains, where it teleported her back, when she attempted catch it.

Nikki reached both arms through the bars, attempting to take the muzzle off Mewtwo's head and face. But she was not close enough.

She grabbed two bars of Mewtwo's cage, and dragged her and her cage closer. Pulling with all her might, she came side to side with the Pokemon's cage. She reached inside, Mewtwo made no attempt to fight. She unbuckled the muzzle, which landed with a hard metalic thud on the cage floor. Mewtwo shook his head and gasped for air through his small mouth.

"Thank you." said a large, booming voice.

Nikki jumped, startled.

"Was that..._you_?" she asked, quite perplexed. "Then...but--I heard it in my head."

"Of course, its called telepathy." Mewtwo responded. "Not so bright now, are you?"

Nikki blushed, and gritted her teeth in irritation. Did this Pokemon just insult her?

"Hey! I didn't have to take that muzzle off you know! I can easily put it right back on!"

"It wasn't a muzzle." Mewtwo said, apparently who was not going to appologize. "It was a device created to block my telepathic voice, so I could not cry out in pain, or call for any sort of help. Yes, Team Rocket had this planned out very well I must say."

"Oh." Nikki said. "What about those things on your wrists, feet and waist?"

"Those are used to block my psychic powers. I can't levitate, use telekinesis, or any of my special abilities."

"You can still stand and walk right?" Nikki asked again, she was like a curious child...

Mewtwo sighed heavily, obviously becoming a bit irritated. "Yes, but i'm too tired to get up. I fought for hours before they finally took me. They drugged me."

Nikki reached in the cage, and tried to break him free from the other devices, blocking him from his freedom.

"Arg! They need keys!" she said.

"Why do you care anyway? _Human...?_" Mewtwo spat.

Nikki clenched her fists, ready to punch this ungrateful bastard.

"Because I care about Pokemon, even if_ some of them _are rude and--"

Nikki was interupted by the door swinging open once again. It was Giovanni, and two of his grunts. The two grunts kneeled over and unlocked Mewtwo's cage, dragging him out of his cage, and forcing him on his feet. Mewtwo staggered, glaring daggers into Giovanni, whom was unphased, unintimidated. Giovanni didn't even care that Mewtwo somehow got the muzzle off. Maybe he intended to remove it anyway.

"So, we meet again Mewtwo." Giovanni said. "Tell me, did you think you would actually stay a free Pokemon? Being the freak experiment you are? You aren't just any Pokemon, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo bared his teeth in anger.

"You belong here. You were created to fight. Not live free among other Pokemon."

Mewtwo lifted a clenched fist and swung at Giovanni, hitting him in the jaw, and drew blood in the process. The Rocket grunts gasped, and Giovanni only laughed, as he wiped the blood away on his sleeve.

"Still full of fight I see." he laughed. "Take him away boys."

The grunts held Mewtwo, and lead him out of the room. But they didn't notice that they left thier set of keys laying on the floor beside Nikki.

She scrambled for the keys when they were finally gone. And freed herself after about 20 minutes of fiddling with the keys..


	4. The Stadium

**(AUTHOR's NOTE- C'MON! PLease review!!!!)**

Mewtwo was lead to a stadium, much like the one he created on New Island. Except this one had alot more light. Blinding light. The two Rocket Grunts kept spraying him with Super Potion. Mewtwo thought they must have a battle in mind if they were going to take the time to restore his strength. The grunts stopped, and left him on one side of the stadium. They fled, and doors closed, and locked tightly.

Mewtwo clenched his fists, and readied himself for whatever they were about to throw his way. Giovanni's voice came over a loudspeaker.

"Mewtwo! You're probably wondering why you're here. In your absence, i've invested in creating yet, another mew clone."

Mewtwo clenched his teeth.

"You're a monster." Mewtwo growled.

"BUT, it it more powerful than _you_!"

"Impossible." Mewtwo said. "How?"

The loudspeaker clicked off, and defening mechanical roars filled the stadium. A large door began to open on the opposite side of the stadium. Mewtwo didn't stay put, he moved closer. He wanted to attack head-on. The doors revealed a small girl, with long green hair. And heart-melting eyes. Mewtwo froze, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. The mechanical sound stopped abruptly.

"Wait. Its a trick." Mewtwo thought to himself. "But...Amber?"

Mewtwo reached toward the little girl he remembered, the one who introduced him to life...

Suddenly, the little girl... _melted_?

Mewtwo gasped, and stood alert. Something definatly wasn't right.

She turned into a shiny metalic liquid, almost like mercury, which began to slither across the floor. Then, it began to regenerate into something more sinister before Mewtwo's eyes.

"This is MewMorph." Giovanni said over the loudspeaker once more. "She can morph into _anything_. And I _mean_ anything. Solids, liquids, gases, etc. And she has all the powers that you have."

"_She_?" Mewtwo said quite shrilly.

This metallic liquid morphed into the true form, of MewMorph. She had most of the physical characteristics of Mewtwo. In the feet, arms, legs, hands and tail. Her face looked more like Mew's, except she had piercing green eyes. She was dark pink in color, and her belly and tail were white, instead of purple like Mewtwo. And she was more petite, and feline in appearance than Mewtwo. Skinnier and more agile looking, making Mewtwo look like an ungainly elephant in comparison. She was quite an amazing looking Pokemon. Mewtwo glared at her. He pitied her.

"Hello." She said in a soft telepathic voice. "Are you ready to fight?"

Mewtwo became enraged at the way she mocked him, hitting the only soft spot he had. The way he felt about the poor human girl, Amber.

"Stay out of my head." Mewtwo growled, and swung a fist at MewMorph. Almost as if Mewtwo were moving in slow motion, MewMorph dodged, and countered with Mega Kick right to the face.

Giovanni laughed, and the loudspeakers clicked off once again. Mewtwo suspected he must be watching from some sort of camera, or 1 way window.

Suddenly, all the phsychic restraints fell off Mewtwo's body. And he felt much lighter. He tried teleporting himself out of the stadium, but couldn't...why?!

"Giovanni has special blockers just for you." MewMorph said cooly. "They're just like _those_ restraints. Don't even try."

**(Dun dun duuuuun)**


	5. The Escape

**(Author's notes-You know, its kinda funny when you write something, and at the time, it doesn't seem all that great. But when you read it again after ages of forgetting about it, it seems alot better. Like this fic I wrote. Sorry about the long long wait. Enjoy )**

After Nikki freed herself and her Pokemon, she plotted an escape. They couldn't just walk about the hallways, they'd surely be spotted. Nikki didn't even want to think what would happen to them then. Nikki had her Pokemon hoist her up to the ceiling, where she found that the ceiling tiles were indeed, removable. She slid one aside, and climbed up. Then, she reached down, and helped all her Pokemon companions up as well.

Nikki put her index finger to her lips,

"Shh." She whispered. "You all have to be very careful, and make as little noise as possible."

Her team nodded in response. Nikki tested the tiles they crawled upon by shaking them, and pushing her weight up and down on them, and it seemed as though they weren't very breakable. She glanced around and saw metal rafters here and there.

"If you think you're gonna fall, grab these." She noted, pointing upwards.

There was light visible through the cracks in the tiles, and thats all they would need, really. But Nikki suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she had no which way to go first! She turned blindly, away from loud roars and growls of machinery from somehwhere inside the building.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Unfortunatly, Mewtwo was getting pounded. MewMorph was far too powerful. She was beyond anything Mewtwo could ever have imagined. He felt ashamed as he lie in submission at MewMorph's feet. Bleeding from every facial orifice. Bruised and battered.

"Just kill me now." He pleaded. MewMorph laughed and set one foot on his back, and her fists at her hips.

"Aww, you make this_ too_ easy Mewtwo!" she giggled and shrieked with manic laughter. "I've been myself this entire time. I haven't even had the chance to transform into killer liquids or gases!"

Mewtwo couldn't understand why she would submit to the will of humans. She had to of been brainwashed at some point. Psychic pokemon like her are often hard to control...

And how dare she mock him...Pretending to be Amber. That just wasn't right of her to add insult to injury...

"Wait..._human_." Mewtwo thought to himself. "What happened to that pink-haired female?"

Mewtwo rose to his feet, and prepared a large shadow ball in his hands. MewMorph stood in front of him, looking quite smug, and satisfyed with herself. Mewtwo lifted himself off the ground, never taking his eyes off MewMorph. Just as he and MewMorph were about to unleash thier shadow balls, a loud, human squeal broke the tension between the two.

Nikki, the pink haired female, fell from the ceiling tile, followed by her Persian, Lotad, Charmander, Eevee, and Poochyena. Nikki landed conveniently landed in Mewtwo's arms. Mewtwo was immediatly repulsed, but resisted the urge to drop her. Mewtwo just didn't like physical contact... He gently set her aside, just before dodging MewMorph's shawdow ball. Mewtwo used Protect on Nikki and her pokemon, whom screeched in confused terror.

"What's happening?!" She cried. When the dust cleared, she glanced around.

"Mewtwo!" she gasped. "Where are we?" 

"Long story." He replied calmly. "Just stay out of the way."

"Who are _they_?" MewMorph purred, seemingly interested. She eyed Nikki and her Pokemon as if they were playtoys.

"Stay away from them." Mewtwo growled, clenching his teeth and fists.

"I'll deal with them after i've dealt with you first." MewMorph said, as calmly and cooly as if she were making friendly conversation.

With one leap, MewMorph was flying through the air, MewTwo took off away from her, firing psychic blasts in her path behind him. But she dodged them as if they were in slow motion. It was no use.

As he was flying, Mewtwo glanced at the ceiling where Nikki had fallen through. There were wires hanging about, hundreds of them. Mewtwo thought for a moment that maybe Nikki short circuted the wires that kept him from teleporting out of this wicked place.

"Human!" He shouted, making sure she was the only one who could hear.

She glanced up, and followed him with her eyes as he zoomed above.

"We're getting outta here!"

Nikki nodded, sheer horror burning in her eyes.

Mewtwo dove in front of her, landing perfectly on his feet. He whirled around, and right before MewMorph struck, they were gone...

Mewtwo teleported Nikki, her pokemon, and herself out, into the old abandoned town house he called home.


End file.
